Antineoplastic agents have been reported to have variable effects on menstrual function in patients receiving treatment for cancer. The effect of long term, low-dose occupational exposure on menstrual function has not been studied. The goal of this research is to investigate the effects on menstrual function associated with occupational exposure to antineoplastic drugs. Specifically, the research aims to 1.) assess the reliability of self- reported menstrual and reproductive histories and 2.) to study differences in occupational exposure to these drugs and any associated effects on menstrual function. A national sample of 1103 oncology nurses have agreed to participate in a follow-up study of health effects associated with exposure to antineoplastic drugs. Currently a sample of 1000 nurses nonexposed to these drugs is being recruited and it is anticipated that 800 will agree to participate in a follow-up study. The entire sample will be mailed a brief questionnaire requesting information on current employment status, antineoplastic drug exposure, and the use of protective equipment. Information on current menstrual cycles and general health will be obtained. A subsample of 200 nurses will also be asked to fill out menstrual history questions identical to those in the previous study so that test-retest reliability can be determined. Correlation analysis will be done to test the reliability of self-reported menstrual histories. Chi square analysis will be used to compare the incidence of menstrual symptoms among exposure groups. Logistic regression methods will be used to relate the presence of menstrual symptoms to background and exposure variables. The results of this study will provide information on health risks associated with exposure to antineoplastic drugs. Positive findings will indicate the need to establish policies to protect the health of exposed workers and to investigate further the factors contributing to an increased risk of toxic effects.